


Old Supernatural Drabbles

by Stalking_Fictional_Characters



Series: A Bunch of Old Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stalking_Fictional_Characters/pseuds/Stalking_Fictional_Characters
Summary: I'm bored and figured I would take all the old Supernatural drabbles I have sitting in my google docs and post them here. Just know the likely hood of me coming back to finish these are slim.If you like an idea and wanna make it your own work that's fine just comment me a link to it.





	1. Flirting with My Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the only complete drabble here

 

Since you were born you were taught to hide. A terrible childhood really.

Your mother would drag you from place to place and teach you how to hide from all the things that went bump in the night.

And all the good things too.

It's a bad experience to be taught that angels want to kill you on sight when you live in a mostly pro-angel country. 

You had spent a good portion of your child believing you were wrong until you were old enough to realize that you were just special and angels were just prejudiced assholes.

You see you were a Nephilim.

Now you had never met your father since he had flown coup before you were even born so you blamed him sometimes for your crappy life as you never wanted this, being human would be so much easier.

The only reason you were alive was because your mother had become obsessed with protecting you once she found out what you were learning everything she could.

Your friend's had thought you were weird having signals sewn to the inside of your clothing growing up but it was the best way to protect you until you were able to get them tattooed.

Even now looking at the weird signals tattooed on you bothered you sometimes but you knew it was the best way to keep you hidden from supernatural creatures.

 

The signals only hid your powers though not block them so when an angel walked into the bar you were in you stiffened in fear clutching your beer tightly. You had only seen an angel once before and they were unmistakable with their bright halos and wings that normal people couldn't see.

But you could see them and they were different from the one you had seen before. They seemed almost clouded and the angel had more wings than the only other angel you had once saw. You decided to keep your guard up and act casual. If he's anything like the other angel then he won't notice you.

He looked around the room and you almost met his eyes but you quickly turned back to the beer in your hand taking a huge swing to try to calm your nerves.

Someone sat next to you but you focused on finishing your beer. It took more alcohol than most people to get you drunk but you weren't even sure if you wanted to get a buzz now. It's best to just finish your beer and leave.

"I'll have a Mudslide and how about a French 75 for this sweet thing,"

You look over surprised at the person next to you.

It was the angel looking at you and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. You were confused by his behavior.

"I don't need another drink and I doubt they do French 75's whatever that is,"

"We do 'em," piped in the bartender as he set down the drinks. The angel gave you a grin as he took his drink and pushed yours towards you. You couldn't figure out if you liked or disliked his forwardness.

"You really didn't need to get me a drink,"

"Nonsense you seemed like you needed something a little more since you chugged that beer. I've had that type of drink before, classy with sugar and a kick to it!" He said smiling and you felt a little embarrassed and charmed.

"Well it's better than your ridiculous looking drink I suppose," you say taking a sip of your drink, it really was sweet with a kick.

"Hey, real men drink mudslides! Besides it's like a dessert in disguise," it was a bit funny watching him take a drink of it and getting a cream mustache. He made a funny face and you couldn't help but laugh.

If it wasn't for the bright halo you tried to ignore you wouldn't have thought him to be an angel. From what you knew angels were emotionless robots not  _ charming. _

_ " _ Sooo you come here often?"

You scoffed "oh very original I haven't heard that one before," you didn't get hit on often but usually, they were better than that.

"Hey I like the classics," he gave you a glance and smirked slightly "though I can see you're a person who needs a bit more than that."

You rolled your eyes "I don't do one night stands sorry,"

You took another sip to try to not get embarrassed when the angel laughed at your statement.

"Well I can't say I agree but that's not what I'm trying for here. Just trying to make some conversation with the most interesting thing here" 

He checked you out as he relaxed and took another sip of his silly looking drink.

He was clearly flirting with you but his last words reminded you of the situation. Did he sense that..?

"Oh, what makes me so interesting?" You played along with the flirting twirling your straw and giving a coy smile.

He takes a glance at the rest of the bar "Have you looked at the rest of the bar? Dooowners," he looks back to you making eye contact "but you? Mmmm," he exaggerated the statement by sipping his drink. You thought he was a little silly but enjoyable. You figured he only thought of you as a human so you decide to continue chatting talking about several topics like candies, tv shows, and which was better Casa Erotica 6 or 8.

"I'm telling you if you want good quality then 8 is far better than 6 the scenario of room service is way overdone, having it be a pizza delivery boy and babysitter," you gulp down the rest of your drink "great changeup,"

"Yeah I suppose it is a bit repetitive," the angel ordered another round of drinks. Before turning back to seeming to realize something.  "I just realized I never got your name." He lifted your hand and gave it a kiss "so whats the name of the beautiful creature I've been talking to all night?"

"Y/n," you say batting your lashes. Hey, what can you say you were a little buzzed and feeling flirty.

"Well it's nice to meet you y/n, I'm Gabriel," he says holding your hand now.

“Here you go another round of Sex on the Beach, enjoy,” the bartender says giving you your drinks. You break apart and reach for your drink. It's best not to get touchy as he might sense what you are then.

“You know for a guy you get the girliest drinks,” you say moving the conversation.

“What can I say they taste good,” Gabriel says before taking a sip from the straw and giving what you assume is bedroom eyes.

You laugh and he finishes smiling at your enjoyment.

“Oh yes you're so attractive with your pink drink and flower on top,” You joke sarcastically.

“Oh I am am I? Then I suppose doing this,” he grabs your fruity drink “Will make me even more attractive!” He starts to drink from both drinks and you start laughing. 

“Yeah, sure,” you try to calm your laughter and take back your drink. “Are you sure you're not a girl with all those fruity drinks? I don’t even drink those except on a rare day.”

“Ouch insulting my manhood that's mean and after all the fun we had tonight,” you knew from his grin though he was taking it in good humor. “Well I could suggest we go back to my place and find out,” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows and you stifled a giggle. “But you said no one nighters soooo,”

He turned and flagged down the bartender and ordered a dozen shots.

“Shot contest me and you! That’ll prove my manliness” you raised an eyebrow amused. You were barely buzzed, a dozen shots are nothing.

“That is unless I beat you,” He grinned accepting your challenge.

“You're on,”

It wasn’t until your second round of shots that you remembered he was an angel and would have better alcohol tolerance than you. But you couldn't back down now.

You slammed your 11th shot down enjoying yourself if he wasn't an angel you would definitely keep this guy.

"You know I thought you would be a douchebag when I first saw you," you say as you pick up another shot "but you're actually pretty awesome"

"Oh really?" Gabriel picks up his next shot "Why though? Is it because I'm an angel?"

You tense up and Gabriel just downs his shot not noticing your reaction.

"Yeah, I'm not like the rest of the pearly boys. I like to have fun," he notice how tense you are and rolls his eyes.

"Please I know you can see what I am, I'm also cloaked from the god squad but I know nephilim are stronger than basic angels," he picks up his next shot and downs it. 

"How did you know what I was?"

"Hello Gabriel," he wiggled a finger in front of his face "Archangel? I'm not your average flyboy," he pushes away the shot glasses "though I will say it took me a bit to figure it out whatever you're using to hide yourself is good though I suppose it helps that its hard to remember what a nephilim even senses like, they're so rare."

He stands up and makes money appear giving it to the bartender as you sit there confused by the sudden change of events.

"So you don't wanna kill me?" You ask still loss.

He just looks disappointed at you "Now why would I want to end a date that way? Seems a little to serial killer to me," he shrugs "like I said I'm not like most angels. Well, I guess this is so long, you play it safe alright." 

And with that, he turned to leave. You get up and rush after him grabbing his sleeve.

"Wait! " he looks surprised at your actions "You can't just leave a date like that and not leave your number..." you say trying to seem more confident than you feel.

"Really? I mean not that I'd complain given you got it goin on but, I thought you didn't like angels,"

You rolled your eyes

"Yeah, when they want to kill me but you... well you have to admit we have some stunning chemistry."

Gabriel chuckled and man was he stunning. You weren't gonna just let this end here.

"I suppose we do don't we," he snapped his fingers "there I'm in your phone so we can do this again maybe get a little farther too..." he wiggled his eyebrows (his signature move you supposed) and you smiled.

"So~ do I get a goodnight kiss?"

"You bet,"

And with that kiss, you decided flirting with a angel wasn't that bad if it ended like this.

Especially since Gabriel was a good kisser.


	2. Castiel is a Guardian Angel to Weechesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the Winchesters had a guardian angel assigned to them by heaven to make sure that they would live long enough to become the vessels. But after watching the Winchesters grow up the angel decides to follow them rather them heaven.
> 
> aka I wanted to write an AU where Castiel has been protecting the Winchesters since they were young and how over time he gets more protective

"I believe I don't quite understand" stated Castiel as Zechariah handed him his new assignment.

"It's simple Castiel, simply watch them and make sure they don't die until they come of age, you will be told when," he said offhandedly like it was common to have a watcher angel become a guardian angel or that guardian angels themselves are normal things. When the truth of it was that there have been no guardian angels -other than the guardianship of the prophets- since the medieval ages.

"What I mean is that why am I watching them now and not at the time when they were first born," Castiel paused before questioning his true concerns. "But also, why me sir? And why this family?"

"Castiel, are you questioning your orders?" Zechariah said pompously and Castiel straightened automatically his face blank.

"No sir I only wanted to know more about my mission so as to better fulfill it. I will embark now if it is what you wish,"

Zachariah rolled his eyes looking back to his desk ignoring Castiel slip up in being stoic.

"Nah your questions are valid given the strange mission. The fact is we wanted Anael to partake the mission being your superior but her response to it...concerned us so you have been chosen given your high ranking in the garrison and tolerance for humans," Zechariah gave Castiel a look that told him to fall in line. That no more questions would be tolerated. "As For the timing and family well let's just say that's a need to know basis which is above you. Find a vessel, keep them alive, resurrect them if necessary, and follow your orders. Dismissed."

Castiel nodded and flew off to do his new mission as a guardian of the Winchester family.

\---

Castiel's true vessel was luckily alive at this time but was still very young at age 10. After some thought, Castiel decided since his new role was mainly passive the body would work well enough. Perhaps better even if he needed to expose himself to the children he was guarding, children trust other children it seems. Decision made to slowly let the body age till suitable age Castiel took possession of Jimmy Novak and flew off to find his charges.

Castiel did a quick scope of the living area the Winchesters were staying in, it was suitable for living conditions and did not have any threats that he could sense.

He took account of the people in the room.

Sam Winchester only a baby laid in a rented crib cooing softly, content at the moment. Castiel tried to hold back his judgments on guarding the abomination as only a few months ago it had simply been another human baby and not the demonic infested thing it was now.

It briefly crossed Castiel's mind that he could cure the baby of its disease as it was still early and had not integrated itself deeply yet but he pushed the thought away as it was not part of his orders.

He looked for his second charge and frowned when he saw him resting in John Winchester's lap. It had not occurred to him until now that the father had not been specified for him to protect. The order was to protect Dean and Sam Winchester but to put Dean above Sam if necessary. Nothing about John. Deciding John was necessary for his charges health Castiel put John at the bottom of his list. Dean, Sam, and John. All were accounted for and not in danger. So he sat back invisible to his charges and did what he was most familiar with.

Watching.

 

....

 

_ 'Wiggly Wiggly yay!'  _ Sam spoke in the tongue of infants amusing himself with his toes and giggling softly. Castiel watched perplexed yet fondly as he usually felt when looking at children. He was glad things were going smoothly for the family despite their recent despair over their mother who was lost before Castiel was assigned to them. Though John seemed to be in much pain and Dean in confused grief they were doing better than Castiel had seen some humans after grief.

Castiel glanced at the bed where Dean slept after John had sent him to bed. Where John was now was across town but the town seemed peaceful so Castiel chose to stay with the children then check up on him..' _ hey~ hey you! I see you~ where'd you go? I wanna- I need-'  _ Sam started to fuss out before starting to whine but not quite crying yet. Castiel moved over to the crib to see if anything was actually wrong and Sam smiled at him and seemed happier.

' _ Yay your back!  Pick me up! I wanna touch your blue~'  _ Sam said stretching his hands out.. Castiel tilted his head confused. It seemed like Sam could see him despite Castiel being cloaked from mortal view. He knew children were more in tune with the supernatural but to be able to see him, he didn't know it was possible.

"You are aware of me?" He asks slowly uncertain of what was happening.

' _ Up! Up! Wanna feel blue! Up glowy man _ !'

Castiel looked back at sleeping Dean and decided it would be fine to drop the cloak for a bit since Sam could already see him it appears.

" alright but be quiet your brother is sleeping,"  Castiel says quietly reaching into Sam's crib to pick him up. Sams hands quickly went for Castiel's eyes as soon as they were in reach. Castiel, for the most part, didn't care about Sam's intentions to touch his eyes as they were protected by his grace so there was no pain at having them poked. In fact Castiel found Sam's interest in his eyes endearing, that is if he felt such emotions.

_ 'Why glowy? De, Da, Ma don't glow,'  _ Sam cooed softly

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is still a lot of potential for this story but I grew out of Supernatural so eh  
> One thing I did plan was eventual Sastiel, cuz I ship it more than Destiel, so I was gonna have a lot of focus towards Castiel and a growing bond he would have with Sam


	3. Lucifer is King and Reader is Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “really now after all that time of not wanting to write the stories you truly mean you start to write something just because you want to read something new about me?” Lucifer says leaning casually as he peers over the authors' story.
> 
> “Hey let the girl do her work you don’t need to be a douche all the time,” Gabriel remarks sending Lucifer a glare before turning to the author and putting on a bright smile. “You write about anything you want sweetheart. even if it is about my dick of a brother.”
> 
> And with that, I started writing deciding to play on a picture I saw and an idea in my head.
> 
> this was a legit thing I wrote at the top of the fic lol

There are many universes and dimensions that play off one another. In one such dimension, two brothers let loose the devil and started the apocalypse. But in this world, neither said yes and the war went on without them. For they failed to stop it and the world was hurt. For even without his true vessel Lucifer won and the world fell to ash.

That's where we start our story a year after the devil won the world.

* * *

 

“You have to listen to me ___ if we get good with these demons we could work our way up and be saved from that that world outside. Just please come with me i don’t want to leave you behind.” you turn from your mirror where you were doing your makeup to look at your friend. They hadn’t been very close to you before the world went to shit, one of those friend but not quite a friend kind of people, you know. Now though they clung to you like a lifeline. Figures it takes the apocalypse for someone to wanna be close to you. 

They were going on about some festival for demons and people that convert to Satanism, it was a way to celebrate the devil winning you suppose it was rumored any human who went would be spared. You hadn’t said anything to your friend yet but you had already decided to go-hey better partying then dying- hence why you were putting on makeup but you weren’t quite ready to tell your friend you were going to go yet. You may not be very religious- especially since it appear god just let the devil have earth- but it still made you unease to say you were going to a Satanism party.

“Come on please! Samara will be there and I don’t think she’ll let us get killed or anything, maybe pimp us out but really is that so bad?”

“Yes,” you say voice steady as you give your friend a faint glare. Samara was a demon your friend had ‘befriended’ three months ago and some how stayed on her good enough side that you two were still alive.  Sadly most others you knew had perish before you got a demon up your sleeve. but even though she was keeping you alive you would rather not be pimped out, even in the end of the world you kept some dignity.

“Come on getting pimped out is kinda flattering if you think about it and i would prefer it to being ripped limb from limb by a demon or our zombified mailman.” your friend says it in a light voice like its a joke but you know they’re being honest. You sigh as you grab the outfit you had already decided on out of your closet.

“Well I don’t think so,” you start to undress and put the outfit on watching side eyed as your friends expression turns ugly.

“Would you rather I leave you here with who knows what out there trying to kill you? I might not decide to come back after the party I can’t have Samara thinking you're dragging us down.”

You roll your eyes as you finish getting dress and grab your shoes.

“If you bothered paying attention you would of seen I was getting ready the whole time you were talking. I’m not stupid, going to a party and pretending you don’t hate everyone is easier than fending off demons and other monsters. At least I have experience with that.”

“Fighting monsters?” you smack your friend lightly knowing they were just joking but playing along.

“No parties dumbass,” you both smile and the tension that had build in the room eases a little.

“You look really nice by the way,”

“Thanks, I know,” you say confident in your appearance. Since this could be a pick and choose who lives kind of thing you made sure to look your best. You had on your best makeup and outfit on making you look like one of those ‘perfect’ celebrities. If you were gonna die tonight it was gonna be while looking your best.

You and your friend walk outside of your house triggering a spell Samara had put on it summoning her to you. 

“hmm now don’t you two look scrumptious, especially you ___,” the demon says black eyes rolling over you in a way that made your skin crawl.

“Hey, babe were ready to go now,” your friend says drawing the demons attention to them. Samara frowns for a moment before giving a sultry glance to your friend.

“Yeah baby,” the demon wraps her leg around your friend in a r-rated manner drawing closer to them. “You sure though don’t have anything like your friend you wanna put on?”

“I’m wearing what you gave me though?” your friend says confused. You now understand why your friend is wearing a -while very formal- gothic outfit that frankly was unlike them. It was Samara’s theme though herself in a very gothic red and black dress.

“I suppose thats true…” Samara pulls herself away from your friend and puts herself between the two of you. “Ok behave yourselves and don’t cause trouble I can only protect you from some demons not all of them. Remember you are below us so don’t even think about acting all high and mighty,” She looked at you while she said this.  ”Also the more demons you get on the good side of the better chance you will have to make it into paradise, as pets of course,” she gives a smirk that makes you briefly wonder if this is worth it when she puts her hands on your shoulders and you feel the world spin for a moment. You see you’ve been transported to outside what looks like a castle- so probably somewhere in europe.

“Oh, and one more thing,” Samara turns to you and your friend her eyes pitch black. “If you go down and try to take me with you I will personally torture you in hell.” her eyes go back to her vessels brown eyes and she gives a faint smile before flipping her hair and walking to the castle.

“I hope getting baptized still lets me go to heaven,” your friend says quietly to themselves before following. You chose not to point out that having affairs with a demon probably sends you to hell. Instead, you just trail on behind them.

You watch as Samara talks to the guards- who are dressed like medieval strippers seriously what's with that?- flashing her black eyes and gesture towards you. You make sure not to make eye contact with the demons and follow Samara inside.

It was impressive to say the least. It looked like some ballroom from a princess movie- except with less lighting and only half ballroom dancing and the other half dirty dancing. It was a strange mix as the music didn’t seem to stick to just one genre either. As you started to scan the room you heard Samara give a gasp and tighten her grasp on your wrist which you hadn’t even noticed before then.

“Oh My It’s..” you follow her gaze and see that at the end of the room sitting on top of a pile of spears and bones held together with red silk, upon a throne that seems to be from hell itself sits a stunning man in a black suit. His pose is regal yet relaxed with his legs crossed and arms laying on the arms of the chair. He looks beautiful with his blond hair and blue eyes that sweep the room. “Lucifer”

As Samara breathlessly whispers her gods name his eyes turn to your trio and you freeze up trying to make sure he didn’t see you looking at him. You can practically feel his gaze burning into you and then it moves away. You suddenly are sure your gonna die tonight theres no way Lucifer will let you live, he hates humans.

“I didn’t know he was gonna be here,” Samara releases your wrist and looks to you and your friend looking almost remorseful. “Sorry pets I’m afraid there's a good chance this is our last hoohah. It was fun while it lasted.” She gave your friend a full on kiss which had you a little embarrassed even if it was normal and then gave you a kiss on the cheek which was surprisingly modest of her. She then turned and disappeared into the crowd leaving you and your friend to fend for yourselves. You both stood there stunned by the change of events until your friend finally broke the silence.

“I need a drink, like a vodka or something, just need it now.” your friend says shakily before heading to the bar that seemed to be set up in the corner. You follow like a lost puppy as you start to feel the danger of not having your demon escort. Your friend orders some large vodka drink and you decide to get a glass of some fancy wine. You were in a ballroom might as well be fancy for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was gonna go something like Lucifer going up and dancing with you. everyone being shocked in the background and Lucifer saying evil and seductive things to you. I don't really remember the plan after that I think it was gonna be like he eventually leaves you alone and goes to other party goers and Samara comes back being like "shit your alive how did you even do that???" and then bouncing with you and your friend.  
> But the thing is Lucifer wanted to keep you and now he's mad and tries to find you and idk what happens after that.   
> Eventually romance/ dubcon relationship thingy I guess


	4. Flirting with My Killer

There are many victims of bad people in the world who go through life and never get any justice.

But some of them do because of the people who try to uphold order and justice in the world.

Whether those people be social workers helping children, policemen catching bad guys, hunters killing monsters,

_Or tricksters giving just deserts._

* * *

 

Gabriel had gotten used to being a trickster taking to it like a fish to water. It suited him well with the need to hid and the need for justice that is tied to his grace. As an angel of justice, Gabriel had in his own way a distaste for the world.

Sure it had lots of perks with the food and entertainment and the people that he could enjoy. But there was also a lot of douchebags in the world too.

Now Gabriel had had several decades adjusting to his disguise. He would come to a town blend in, serve some justice, and move on when he felt like it.

At first, he stuck near the Nordic countries keeping up with his Loki charade but over the years he was drawn west, towards America. He blamed it on being an angel as even though he was laying low he still was aware faintly of what was up with heaven. He knew that the angels had moved to America as a sort of home base with the movement of religion same as gods were being drawn there with their religions. It made some sense though as his brother's cage was in the country so eventually everything would end there.

Still, Gabriel tried to resist the urge to include it in his rounds of severing deadly pranks. Alas, he could not deny it long and reasoned heaven had been quiet for quite a while and probably wouldn’t even notice an angel turn trickster in the country.

So he started to pester the people of the young country. He really enjoyed the people that he came across with their hope for a new start, the American dream.

It wasn't until a particular prank that he decided to make strong ties to staying in the country. You see there were these kids. 3 of them, pitiful little things, but man they had spunk...

* * *

 

Gabriel always researched his victims beforehand making sure they were guilty and the best way to punish them. Usually, Gabriel would find a way to blend in, find a job, get some gossip.

This time was no different.

Gabe had disguised himself as a young attractive woman and become a teachers assistant at the local school. And man there were quite a few victims on his list this time. There was a guy who took advantage of the local woman (including the teacher he was helping, nice lady, he would especially make the guy pay), there was a student who was bullying the other kids (just a small prank for him), a student who liked to set fire to places (again not a big one), and a guy who was abusing his children (not even the teenagers Gabe had to watch it was one of the kids from the 1st graders next door).

Gabriel liked blending in as it usually showed him some nicer sides of humanity and it was fun to trick people into thinking he was something he wasn't. Gabriel had finished with most of the people he had planned for and was on his way to watch his last prank unfold. It brought a smile to his face to watch the assholes get what's coming to them.

It wasn't until one of the abused kids walked in on his dad getting pummeled to death by a giant baby that Gabriel realized he had forgotten to take them into account.

Before the kid could get closer Gabriel appeared in front of them blocking their view, he was trying to help the kid not traumatized him. The boy was young only around 8 or so and had short light brown hair, his face was pale and marred with old wounds, his brown eyes stared confused at Gabriel and it pained Gabriel to see how dead his eyes were.

"Miss Candy what- what's going on?" The meek voice asked and he tried to look around but Gabe moved to keep his view blocked.

"It's nothing you need to worry about your father is just getting his ticket for his trip downstairs," Gabriel tried to keep his voice light and relaxed, in truth child abusers were some of the people he hated most. "Let's just get out of here and go to that store down the street maybe gets some sodas"

Gabriel tried to usher the kid out of the house but the kid suddenly grew some balls and dug his feet him getting angry.

"No! I need to get Mia and Jake I can't leave them here! He can't hurt them!" Gabriel stopped trying to push the kid out of the door. There were more kids? Man Gabriel really had gotten lazy he would have to do better next time. The kid made a dash for around Gabriel's legs so Gabriel quickly snapped his fingers transporting the dad and his punishment to another place. The kid paused confused as he had thought he had seen and heard him dad in the room but didn't see anything. He shook it off though and continued to a closet in the hallway, Gabe followed casually decided to help a bit before he flew off. It wasn't the first time he had help some kids go to a better home after the parents got what they deserved. He was more about punishing people than saving them but that didn’t stop him from having a soft spot for kids. “Mia! Jake! are you there?” the kid said pounding on the door. There was a whimper and then the door opened. Curled up in the corner two pairs of haunted eyes looked out at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original idea was that Gabriel would realize that the kids would definitely be separated going into the system given Mia (and maybe Jake as well) is disabled and that also due to this they would likely be treated badly. Conflicted Gabriel tries to find a way to keep them together and have the care they need but he would have trouble finding it. Some Yadda Yadda and then basically he takes care of the kids himself and basically starts an orphanage for the kids he "saves"  
> I just never got back to it and then I moved on to a different fandom so I never finished.


	5. Arch Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was obviously made right after season 8 ended and at the time when there was a lot of debate whether Hallucifer was an accurate portrayal of the cage or if it was actually Micheal fucking with Sam. Because of a lot of shippy people like me liked to point out Sam and Lucifer's dynamic in season 5 and how it didn't match up with Hallucifer.

After thousands of years down in the cage Lucifer and Michael had finally made an agreement. They would try to work together to break out of the cage. 

Now it might seem surprising as thousands of years isn't actually that long to an Angel and for such opposites to agree...

But Adam did play a hand in it.

After Sam had left the cage Lucifer was in a fury and had decided to turn on Adam as to get back at Michael for all the times he had attacked Sam and made it seem like Lucifer. Michael had protected Adam from Lucifer until it dissolved into just Lucifer and Michael fighting and leaving Adam out if it all.

After a few thousands of years, Adam had decided it was enough cowering in his corner of the cage and that it was time to try to get out so he can return to heaven and be with his mom.

He had stood between the Angels trying to make them stop fighting until they finally stopped to listen to him. He said he had an idea of how to get out but they needed to make a truce with each other.

Michael refused and another thousand years of fighting occurred.

Finally, as 14,500 years rolled around Michael gave up and said he would do it if only temporary as he was tired of fighting his brother and had realized at this point it was not what dad wanted if he was still here.

Lucifer had never wanted to fight his brother and was relieved that Michael had stopped as it had hurt him more than physically every time Michael attacked.

Lucifer was not keen on giving up his plan to destroy humans but was willing to if Michael would be his brother again and not try to kill him anymore.

So a small but stable alliance was formed and Adam helped them realize the cage was for one, not two. He said there must be weak spots as Castiel and Death were able to come and leave.

So for the next 400 years or so they worked on trying to destroy the cage. Michael and Lucifer got closer and almost were the same as they use to be except for the faint distrust between them.

Adam considered it a win as they wanted to help each other more than kill each other now.

Finally, they noticed that the seals on the cage were slowly being weakened and falling away.  It seemed every six years a seal fell away.

At year 14,950 it seemed the sixty-six seal was about to fall away.

They had a talk once more about how their alliance would continue on after the cage until they were given further orders by God.

Michael said he would still need to keep an eye on Lucifer and if he did anything bad Michael would have to take action even if he didn't want to. Lucifer said he would just go and be in nature away from humans as he didn't expect heaven to take him back and would rather see dads work then be imprisoned in the cage or heaven's prison.

As Michael and Lucifer came to an agreement Adam was suddenly drawn in. Adam wouldn't say he was friends with the Angels as more as they just got along.

Michael asked if Adam wanted to go straight back to heaven or live on earth a little more.

Adam said he would stay and find out about his brothers before going back.

Three more years and the seal fell.

Adam felt Michael and Lucifer carry him out having to keep his eyes shut as their graces would hurt to see again once they got out.

Adam waited until it felt safe enough and open his eyes barely. He blinked open his eyes as he saw he was alone in a ruined church. He looked around but saw no sign of Lucifer or Michael.

He walked out of the ruins to see it was mostly destroyed buildings around him.

Was he out? Where did Michael and Lucifer go? Did they just ditch him?

"No, we simply left to get bodies so your eyes wouldn't burn out. But it's nice to know you think so highly of us," Adam turned around to see a man with blond hair leaning against the ruins.

"...Lucifer?" The man smirked and walked towards Adam.

"Ah yes I went ahead and resurrected an old vessel of mine, sentimental I suppose, I doubt your brother would give consent again not that it matters much I suppose as I brought Nick back better suited for me," Lucifer says staring at him and it was weird, better though, but weird not seeing him as Sam as that was the only vessel Adam had seen him in. Speaking of which...

"Where is Sam by the way? Wait nevermind that where is Michael?" Lucifer looked up at sky frowning as a breeze went by.

"He is being difficult and taking the hard way." Lucifer looked back at Adam putting a hand on his shoulder. There was rustle and next, he knew Adam was standing in a field.

"Where are we?"

"Kansas, now be quiet." Adam rolled his eyes and looked around noticing a man just a little shorter than him standing also in the field. He looked kinda like a young version of his father but shorter and with greener eyes and a thinner nose and.... forget it they looked similar but there were quite a few differences.

The man walked closer focusing more on the sky then them and Adam realized it was probably Michael.

"Michael," Michael looked down and smiled a bit acknowledging Adam's presence.

"Hello, Adam sorry I was not with you but I knew you would not give consent again so I went to the past to get an ancestor of your line who would."

"So much trouble for an imperfect vessel," Lucifer said teasing and Michael only frowned before looking back at the night sky. Another breeze went by and Adam got a bad feeling as Lucifer looked at the sky as well.

"Didn't it seemed a little too easy to break out of the cage?" Michael said.

"Yes, it did feel as if we were being drawn up" Lucifer's eyes narrowed "up to heaven."

"Brother you don't think they were recalling everyone? Why would that happen now?" Michael took his eyes off the sky to look at Lucifer.

"What's going on? The apocalypse is over so everything should be fine shouldn't it?" Adam says and Michael looks over at him.

"The apocalypse is over true but even without it there should be a few angels on earth to help monitor things and right now it feels as if they were drawn back. In fact it feels as if something is wrong with-"

"No" a shocked protest came out of Lucifer and they looked at him seeing the shock and....fear on his face. His eyes darted around the sky as the word continued getting more panicked. "No, no, no, no, no, No!"

Michael and Adam looked to the sky and both were shocked. Michael saw as his family started to shine through the clouds. Falling.

"No, brothers sisters..." Michael trailed off starting to look as panicked as Lucifer, his face showing the fear and agony that started to consume him.

It was unnerving to see such expressions on such stoic angels. Adam looked back to the sky seeing how lights started to fall through the clouds like a really close meteor shower but Adam could guess that from the archangels expressions it wasn't meteors but angels. It was beautiful but tragic.

"Heaven is falling, screaming, burning, I was supposed to be there! I'm supposed to protect the family!"  Michael sounded heartbroken and when Adam looked over he saw tears on his face. Adam shivered as it suddenly got cold as if it was the dead of winter and he looked over at Lucifer.

Lucifer was...also crying. Despite the tears on his face Lucifer looked furious like when one cries when they're mad. He looked almost animalistic in his anger and Adam backed away from him afraid he would get caught in the fury.

"No one should fall like I had too!" Was all Lucifer said before he disappeared. Adam turned to Michael prepared to tell him Lucifer ran out when he heard Michael take a sharp breath.

"Lucifer..." Michael whispered staring at the sky still. Adam looked and saw a light stop halfway in its descent.

Lucifer reappeared near them holding a  woman in a suit who was holding tightly onto Lucifer. He put her down gently and looked at Michael his eyes piercing.

"Help me"

Then they both disappeared. Before reappearing with- angels Adam guessed- in their arms. These angels were much more lively than the first one,  one was screaming and  the other was begging  to Michael.

"Michael, brother! Heaven is ruined! There is so much pain, please save us, save us, please!" The angel then dissolved to sobbing and it seemed to pain Michael to leave her as he disappeared again.

When Lucifer came back again with another  angel- a ginger male-  Adam started to get a sense of how bad it was as the Angel started apologizing to him.

"Is this how it feels. Oh father if I knew it was so much pain to fall I would have tried to help you. Brother forgive me, it hurts so much! I'm sorry Lucifer! My wings!" The angel collapsed into hysterics and Adam had to look away at the pain on Lucifer's face.

The next angel Lucifer brought was screaming at him saying he had done it and was a monster.

Adam didn't see Lucifer again once  that angel  was dropped off.

Michael only brought  2 m ore to the field Adam was in before he stopped appearing too.

Adam could see angels stop halfway through the fall in the sky though so he assumed they were just placing them somewhere else then the field.

There was so many falling though and Adam knew they wouldn't be able to save very many.

Adam looked at the 7 angels that had been dropped in the field wondering if he could help them. Most were ignoring him and none bothered standing up instead choosing to stay on the ground. Adam didn't know if he could even help if they were injured as all he heard was their wings being hurt someway.

He crouched near the one who was close to hysterics.

"Hey I know you're in pain but you have to calm down, try breathing with me in, out, in, out." The angel calmed down a bit breathing much easier.

"Ok good now do you have a name?"

"R-Rhamiel," the Angel seemed to be collecting himself rather quickly but adam passed it off as an Angel thing.

"Can you tell me what happened Rhamiel?"

"I don't know, I don't know..." and with that Adam could see the Angel shut him out.

Adam frowned but knew he wouldn't get much more with the Angel so he moved to the next one.

Adam felt very unqualified for this only knowing some tips from his mom but he couldn't just stand here and do nothing.

The next angel seemed sullen and wouldn't look at Adam.

" Are you alright do you-" 

"You know nothing of us mud-monkey," the Angel spat in his face and Adam took a step back, he had forgotten most angels were douchebags " you know nothing of how to help us! If only a Rit Zien was here to heal my wings..." the Angel went back to silence and Adam wondered if it would be better if he just started looking for civilization instead of helping the angels.

Adam looked to the sky and saw most angels were hitting the ground at this point, in fact, there was one that looked like-

The ground exploded at the edge of the field were an angel just crashed. Adam started to run towards it to see if it was alive, it hadn't been caught like the others and was probably hurt more.

Adam got to the angel and saw it was similar to the others- a man in the suit.

"He,y are you alright!" Adam called walking into the miniature crater and trying to help  the angel up.

"What...who..." the angel seemed disoriented and Adam tried to help him walk to the others though it was hard.

"Erathaol," Adam looked up to see  one of the angels from the group had come over and was looking at them in surprise. The angel moved to- Erathaol he supposed- other side and help Adam carry him to the group.

Once he was set down Adam decided he couldn't wait for Michael or Lucifer to come back and needed to find answers and shelter soon.

"Ok I know you're probably all traumatised and hurt but I don't know how to help you with that so for now what we can do it get along and figure out what's going on," Adam looked to make sure the angels were listening and man they did look like a group of traumatised survivors. "First up names then questions."

" You were Michael's vessel were you not? So that would mean you are a Winchester,"

" How is Michael and Lucifer out of the cage?  Is the battle gonna happen now? If it does we are sure to lose."

" We are barely stronger than cherubs there's no way we can battle like this!"

" O,h father has forsaken all of us we are sure to perish."

" This is because of the factions! You have doomed us all!" 

" It's Castiel's fault I felt his grace in the spell that cast us out!"

"Woah Woah slow down what is this about Castiel?" Adam said stopping the angels talking which was turning to arguing. If Adam remembers correctly Castiel was the angel his brothers hang around.

"I felt his grace in the spell, its his fault we fell!"  The angel who was female gave a nasty glare "I knew Naomi was trying to make him part of her faction and he was resisting, she should of left him in purgatory."

Adam sighed not being able to follow, he barely knew what was going on before the cage and who knew how long he had been in it.

"I don't know if Castiel is to blame given I barely know him. I say we calm down get and get along and don't blame anyone or anything until we have the full story." Some angels seemed about to refuse him so he quickly chipped in. "And as Michael's vessel, I know he would agree with me so you should listen."

They didn't look very happy with it but none protest.

"Now names, I'm Adam Milligan." he then gestured for them to speak and the angel on his left started.

"Rhamiel,” Said the ginger angel from before, he was older than Adam looking to be in his late 30s. He seemed different in that he wore casual clothes and not suits like most of the angels. He seemed to have calmed down from earlier and was now keeping a close eye on the other angels.

“Miniel,” said the female next to Rhamiel she was also different with her casual clothes and messy brown hair, her tan skin and teenage look made Adam think of how he imagined california girls to look like.

“Ithuriel,” now this angel was like the others Adam had seen with his comb back blonde hair and formal black suit. The hard looking in his brown eyes made Adam sure he was one of the d-bags.

“Omniel,”  said a meek angel in a suit. He seemed to be a foot soldier with how he held himself.

“Azriel,” spat the bitchy angel from before her hazel eyes challenging adam. with her red pinned up hair and black suit, she looked like the poster women for angels that get on Adams nerves.

“Cathetel,” the dark skinned angel looked out of place with her kind voice and simple appearance. She looked more like one of Adams teachers then an angel.

“Erathaol,” the angel from before seemed to be more calm now but was distant from everyone else he seemed wary of the other angels and Adam deduced they were not on good terms.

“Sarandiel,” the last angel seemed to also be a d-bag with her suit and pinned up blond hair and expression matching the other blonde angel.

“Alright good now that we know each other we can work together. I don’t know what's going on and i doubt Michael is gonna come back soon so i suggest we find a place to rest in and figure out what's going on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off I had a chart for the random angels to keep track and help get an idea of how to go about their personalities  
> 1\. Ginger scarf angel guy/ guardian Rhamiel: Angel of Empathy   
> 2\. dark skinned guy in suit/ prisoner Erathaol: Watcher Angel who slept around  
> 3\. blonde suit white boy/ faction Ithuriel: angel of judgment and strength  
> 4.small tan brunette girl/ cupid leader Miniel: angel invoked to induce love.  
> 5.indian suit boy/ faction Omniel: Angel of oneness  
> 6.blonde suit girl/ faction Sarandiel: angel of midnight  
> 7.dark skinned brunette girl/ gardener Cathetel: angel of the garden  
> 8\. bitchy red head suit girl/ faction Azriel: the angel of destruction.
> 
> I was going to have the angels start fighting among themselves, about factions and how prisoners are now loose, and then eventually Micheal come back and yell at them for acting like children in face of such tragedy and go on about how they need to work together. He would get info on what has happened since he was thrown in the cage. Lucifer would come back and Michel would explain how they have an alliance now and then orders the angels to go and group up with other angels as Lucy and Mike go see how this happened (aka find the Winchesters)  
> Any other plot stuff I've since forgotten. It was gonna be a fic with some Adam/Micheal and eventually I was gonna explain a way that Gabriel was actually alive and then work towards a Lucifer/Sam/Gabriel ship as it used to be my OTP3.  
> Season 10-13 made it that I can never finish this because they made so much bullshit be cannon and as much as I think its bull I don't like writing to much against cannon stuff.


	6. Attack on Heaven

Time was not on the Winchesters side. There was no more time to put off on killing Abaddon, her army was getting too big and the lead they had on her was too good to ignore. But Metatron had left an opening and it might be their only time to attack.   
A day ago Gadreel came to them at the bunker. Sam had almost forgotten how Metatron and Gadreel knew where the bunker was because of Gadreels possession.   
They had tried to attack him but they were easily tossed aside unprepared for the appearance of an Angel.   


* * *

  
"You son of a bitch let me go!" Dean spat at Gadreel as he tried to move from the wall.   
"Now Dean is that really any way to talk to someone trying to make peace"   
"What!?" Sam said stunned.   
"I have come because I believe we can form an alliance against a common enemy"   
"What you're done being Metatron's bitch?" Dean said sarcastically giving a harsh laugh. Gadreel scowled and looked like he was trying to keep his patience.   
Sam decided it was time to interfere before Dean's big mouth got them killed.   
"You killed our friend and we tried to kill you, you've already betrayed us why do you think we'll work with you"   
"Or that you won't betray us again" Dean added his two cents.   
"There is no reason to betray you again if Metatron wanted you dead you would be dead if he wanted you out of the way you would be, I don't expect us to get along, I just thought we could work together to take down Metatron."   
"Yeah well you thought wrong"    
"What's in it for you?," Sam asked confused, Gadreel was Metatron's second in command. Did he think Sam and Dean would help him take out Metatron so he could be in charge? Surely he knew they wouldn't let that happen. "You're Metatron's right-hand man, God's best friend, do you really need to try to get higher than that?"   
Gadreel let them go from the walls and Sam and Dean tried to regain their balance.   
"That Scribe is not God! How dare you try to say he is! He is a lying and manipulative excuse for an Angel trying to play God. You may not believe me but I'm only trying to regain my honor, to be welcomed back to the host. I thought following Metatron would help me achieve that but I realize now it won't."   
"Gee you think," Dean said icily.   
"I was told I'd have to murder a few before we could start working on fixing heaven but Metatron doesn't want to fix heaven! He wants to control it! He has had me killing more and more angels, not because of their corruption but because they won't follow Metatron. My wish is for my brethren to love me again not see me as their murder! I do not want to be a pawn in his game!" Sam and Dean froze the passion in Gadreel's voice unexpected.   
"I know you do not trust me, I only come to you because I cannot stand watching angels be lead to their death and I know only you can stop it. I can show you the way to Metatron and you can put an end to it."   
"Whats the catch?" Sam asks.   
"There is no catch, I wish only to be left in peace afterward, no killing, no imprisonment, just....peace" Gadreel looked so worn out at that moment and Sam remembered this was a being that was torture for millennia.   
"Hell no! I'm gonna kill you myself for what you did to Kevin!" Dean said starting towards Gadreel but Sam touched Dean's shoulder stopping him.   
"Dean.... we have to at least consider it, this may be our only way of stopping Metatron." Dean almost snarled at sam but managed to keep some composer.   
"You remember what happened! You remember what he did to you! To Kevin! I can't let that bastard live!" He turned to Gadreel glaring harshly "why can't you kill the douche yourself if you are suddenly on our side?"    
"I do not have the power to kill him nor do I have the element of surprise, I have at most 5 days before my deceit is found out, and I am already regarded with suspicion."    
"Well Metatron is nothing if not paranoid after all the hiding he did from the archangels it would make sense he doesn't trust even his second in command," Sam said thinking.   
"Come on Sam that's the first person you don't trust in a power grab place," Dean said cynically he still glared at Gadreel but with less hostility. "We'll think about it and get back to you, for all we know this is a trap   
Gadreel nodded "I understand your hesitant just know time is not our friend" and with that Gadreel walked out of the bunker Winchesters unable to move even if they decide to stab him instead.   
...   
Knowing Winchester luck instead of 5 days there would be 3 probably, but before Dean and Sam could talk it over there was a call from Cas and Dean pulled away to talk to him. Sam spent the rest of the day looking for Abaddon and thinking about Gadreel's proposition. Eventually, he fell asleep researching knowing only that if they did do something they would need help doing it.    
"Sam your not seriously thinking about what that douchebag said are you?" Dean said as he walked into the main room where Sam sat continuing his research from the day before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during season 9 right before the last three episodes.  
> My idea was that Dean and Sam needed to split up to defeat Metatron and Abaddon. But they needed more people in that case. So contacting Kevin in the vail and using other mystic stuff they get a hold of Ash in heaven who has no doubt increased his network of allies in Heaven. So the idea was for all the dead favs to get together and cause a distraction with would allow Gadreel and Sam to kill Metatron.  
> I no longer remember any other plans for the story like what went on with Abaddon or whatever its been too long since I've looked at this


	7. Hiding in Your Heaven

Gabriel looked down at his body thinking how morbid it kinda was that it wasn't the first time, but just one of many times. This time held more meaning than most though as this time it was his brother who had tried to end him. A brother that he had once been so close to.

Gabriel knew he couldn't linger long in case Lucifer realized he was tricked and came back to finish the job. It was unlikely he would do so but Gabriel was too weak to take the chance. It took a lot of juice to fake a archangels death, much more than his usual trickster ones. A demon could probably kill him with how weak he was and that was just insulting for an archangel to be that weak.

Gabriel bent down and pulled his blade from his "corpse" and had it materialized back into his grace.

Gabriel didn't want to keep running and hiding. Feeling changed from his confrontation with Lucifer but he knew that he would be of little help at this point and with that DVD the boys would know how to end this.

Gabriel thought about where to go as it was too dangerous to hide on earth with the big battle taking place here, Hell was out of the question, and he didn't have enough juice for another dimension so that left...

"I guess its time to go home," Gabriel said softly giving a slight smile as he thought of the perfect place to hide.

It only took a few seconds to find your heaven and luckily for Gabriel it was deep in the human side of heaven where it would be unlikely for angels to find, not that they would given he's "dead".

When Gabriel appeared he realized your heaven was the home you two had shared for most of your life before you sadly passed on and Gabriel had to let you go, until now.

Gabriel watched as the illusion of him fed you pancakes as you cuddled on the couch. You looked up at Gabriel surprised as he had only visited you once before.

"Gabriel," you stood up taking him in and letting the illusion Gabriel fade away.

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised I'm in your heaven I am very charming after all-ufh!" Gabriel let out a grunt as you suddenly tackled hugged him burying your face into his jacket.

"...I missed you," Gabriel returned the hug clinging to you as hard as you were to him.

"I missed you too, father knows how much I missed you," you could tell from his voice how Gabriel meant every word. You wanted to stay in this embrace for eternity but you couldn't help but be concerned that he was here. When you knew him he was in hiding. You pulled back slightly so you could see his face.

"Not that I don't love that you're here but... aren't you hiding from heaven? Is it dangerous for you to be here? Did something happen? What if your brothers find you?"

Gabriel stroked your cheek the love in his eyes reminding you of the life you had spent together.

"What?" you asked amused by his long stare.

"I had just forgotten how much I opened up to you, how close we were. How much I loved you," 

You were humbled by the words but...

"I love you too but I also know you so don't try to get me off track tell me what going on," he sighs but grins nonetheless as you two break your embrace.

"Alright, the truth is it kind of chaos out there due to the Apocalypse and so I'm gonna lay here for a bit," he seemed confident but you could see the nervousness he was hiding "that is if you're ok with me crashing in your heaven,"

You couldn't stand seeing him like this and kissed him drawing it out to get rid of his worries.

"Of course you can stay come on," you tug him towards the couch.

"Tell me everything,"


End file.
